


you be the dangerous ledge, i’ll be the parachute

by fandomsonmysleeve



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man Far from Home - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsonmysleeve/pseuds/fandomsonmysleeve
Summary: the aftermath of THAT mid credits scene in Spider-Man: Far From Home





	you be the dangerous ledge, i’ll be the parachute

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t have anyone beta this, I just finished watching FFH for a second time and felt like writing this. I hope Peter and MJ seem in character, they are such well rounded individuals that it’s tough to get them down exactly right but I tried. Feedback is much appreciated. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Although Peter was perched high above on the lamp post, MJ could see him start to hyperventilate. 

It was mortifying. The broadcast had just revealed Spider-Man’s true identity to the world. 

Sharp whispers and glances surrounded them as everyone in New York City seemed to have their attention focused on Peter. 

Not caring who saw, he swooped down and grabbed her. 

“We’ve gotta get out of here.” Peter said shakily, shooting his webs to swing them across. 

Instead of screaming or making comments about the altitude, MJ remained quiet as she clung onto Peter. He gripped her tightly, and started to make way to his apartment. 

MJ could feel Peter’s heart pounding. He was scared. 

She wondered if he could feel hers, too. 

————————-

It had been about 15 minutes since the news feed. 

Once Peter and MJ were safely inside his apartment, he threw his suit off and changed, cursing that it didn’t matter what he wore anymore since the leak, then began double checking each window and door to make sure they were secured before rushing to get on the phone. 

Peter feared citizens would start going after his Aunt May but she had thankfully left for a fundraiser meeting with Happy when the news broke. 

“Mhm. Okay. Y—yeah, _yeah_ , I got it, Happy. Take care of her. I’ll see you both in a bit.” 

Peter hung up the phone and ran his hands through his hair while pacing. 

MJ had seen Peter be a nervous wreck before, but this was different. His panic attack was severe, like when they discovered Mysterio’s plan, only worse. Her heart broke to see him go through the torture. 

“Peter...” MJ started.

Peter didn’t hear her. He was mumbling to himself and his breathing increased as he swiftly turned around to pace to the other side. 

“Peter, Peter, _Hey._ ” MJ stood up and clutched his hands, stopping him from turning once more. 

His skin was burning. 

He was looking down at their hands, afraid to meet her gaze. 

“I’m sorry, MJ. I’m sorry this happened. I don’t know why I brought you here, it’s too dangerous, You should go—”

“I’m not going anywhere.” She countered, causing him to finally look up at her. 

Peter was on the verge of tears. 

“ _Please_. It isn’t safe. Everyone knows who I am now. Villains, new and old, they could track me down and find me at any second. I can’t have them hurt Aunt May, or Ned, or _you…”_

He tugged on their hands for emphasis. 

“God, if anything good came from that trip in Europe it was _you_. The best thing. I can’t risk losing you because of my stupid mistake, _please_.”

MJ could feel her eyes start to water. 

_No._

He wasn’t going to say something of that scale and then expect her to just leave him only for a threat to find him, or worse, left to be tormented with his own guilt and regret. 

“No shit it isn’t safe. It’s never going to stay safe. The world we live in. There’s always going to be a new kind of danger but that doesn’t mean you have to fight this alone.”

“MJ, the entire world thinks I’m a murderer—”

“—And you’re _not_. It was self defense Peter. There’s a difference. Mysterio was ready to kill you, and take over the world. He’s a sick bastard who played himself as a martyr. If these idiots honestly think a guy with a damn fishbowl on his head—”

This surprisingly caused a small chuckle from Peter. 

“—Is the world’s greatest superhero I think there’s a problem in itself.” 

There was no use in trying to convince him to calm down. The entire situation was a disaster. MJ wasn’t sure what lay ahead of them, but the best thing she could do was be there for Peter. 

“For all the times you’ve saved the world as Spider-Man and no one knew it was all thanks to _Peter Parker_ , who asked for nothing in return, no personal gratitude except for everyone to be safe, I think people can learn to come around. Give a few days for the shock to wear off. Maybe your Aunt can hold a meeting, and you can clarify what happened. It’s up to them to decide if they believe you or not.” 

MJ let out a breath. She didn’t mean to ramble, but her words seemed to have helped. 

Peter looked relieved. 

Did he honestly think she would believe the footage shown? That he was a cold blooded murderer? 

Peter gently removed his hands from hers and enveloped his arms around her, pulling MJ into a hug. 

“I’m really happy you believe me, MJ.”

“Always have, dork.” She replied, resting her head down on his shoulder. 

With each passing moment Peter’s heart rate slowed and his breathing eased into contentment. 

MJ thought about what he said about Europe. 

Their vacation turned out to be anything but that, however it led them to where they were today. 

In each other’s arms. 

Something MJ had secretly wished for. 

She had feelings for Peter for a long time. She admired how kind and intelligent he was. How unbelievably attractive he was, even when disheveled. How different he was from the other boys at their school. She’d tease him for it, but only because she liked him that much. 

MJ watched Peter because she liked _him_ , not because she thought he was Spider-Man. 

Hell, she spent time in detention just to keep Peter company despite not having it herself. When she reluctantly admitted this to him on their plane ride home, his cheeks reddened at the realization. His obliviousness fascinated her sometimes. 

For a while, MJ thought maybe she was too harsh with him. Her witty personality usually didn’t go over well with people and made them uncomfortable, so they usually left MJ alone in the background, but not Peter. 

Peter laughed at her jokes. He listened to her historical facts. He thought she was pretty. He paid attention to her stories, enough to remember that Black Dahlias were her favorite flowers. 

She wore the necklace he bought her with pride. The broken piece that made her feel whole. 

MJ swore Europe was a fever dream but every time she was with Peter, her heart would tighten in her chest to remind her it was real. He shared the same sappy feelings. 

MJ chose her next words extra carefully. 

“Y’know… I remember the day Tony Stark confessed he was Iron Man.” 

Peter’s breath hitched. 

It was a touchy subject. The man who had been a father figure to Peter. The man who saved the world from total destruction. 

“I was young, but I remember respecting him for that. He just randomly decided to admit it was him underneath the suit. He didn’t care what the media had to say. I mean I’m sure it wasn’t easy at first, because that made every future interaction personal but…” MJ pursed her lips. 

“You were put in this position but that doesn’t mean you can’t control it, Peter. Just like he did. He learned how to be the man and the superhero, and thanks to him, we have _you_. Not to mention in doing so he sub-created a support system for Spider-Man,” MJ coughed for effect, _“The F.O.S_ , who are going to make sure everything relatively stays the same.” 

Peter backed his head up so his big brown eyes could look up into hers once more. He was touched by her words. 

“MJ, I… Thank you.” 

MJ knew Peter had a difficult time properly expressing his words when flustered, even if she was currently the one with butterflies. 

Her boyfriend lived a strange life, but it’s what she decided. 

MJ knew what Peter wanted to say. She wanted to say it back, in due time. 

Their lips met simultaneously. Sparks radiated from their contact. 

They had only done this a few times, but each felt new and dare she admit, exciting. 

Boldly, Peter kissed MJ as if her lips were the only things giving him hope at the moment. What started out as slow worked its way up to urgent and needy. 

If this was what Peter would rather focus on then so be it. 

Not that MJ was complaining. 

Turned out all the books she’d read had been right. 

It was a feeling MJ wasn’t sure she’d ever get enough of. It was pleasurable, to say the least. 

MJ revelled in the fact that they were each other’s first kiss. His lips had been the only ones to touch hers, and deep down MJ thought, if she was lucky enough, hers would be the only ones to ever capture Peter’s. 

Damn emotions. 

After a while Peter and MJ stood in silence, resting their foreheads together. They enjoyed the calm and safety of each other’s company before what was to come. 

“I wonder how Flash is handling everything…”

**Author's Note:**

> Me, being a huge romantic, see Peter and MJ relying on each other to ease the weight of this intense situation they’re now put in. 
> 
> MJ’s going to be by his side through it all. 
> 
> This is fluffier than anything the MCU would give us, but it’s nice to imagine. 
> 
> MJ let her guard down in Far From Home and opened up her heart to Peter, which was really beautiful. The obvious mutual pining from both of them was brilliant. There’s not a strong enough word to describe their chemistry. 
> 
> Ultimately their love will be stronger than any obstacles they face.


End file.
